coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7777 (12th January 2012)
Plot Tina worries that what happened between Tyrone and Kirsty was her fault. Tyrone can't face breakfast and tells Tommy that he's not going to work. Having given Amber the day off to drive her new car, Dev expects Sunita to cover. Sunita takes the notes from the till and quits. Tina tries cheering Tyrone up. Heavy-heartedly, he deletes Kirsty's number. Meeting secretly, tense Peter persuades Carla that they should only tell everybody when the trial is over. Tina blocks Kirsty from heading to No.9. Kirsty accuses Tina of fancying Tyrone. A scuffle breaks out between Kirsty and Tina which Tommy breaks up. Kirsty's expression shows that this is far from over. Stella and Karl have been turned down for a mortgage. Karl tells Steve to wait before looking for another buyer. Tracy gives Steve an ultimatum about getting Becky out of Street Cars now. Sally and Anne are mystified to see Frank with an unfamiliar attractive woman after Sam's funeral. Tina persuades Tyrone to go out for a curry. As they get in to Tyrone's car, Kirsty watches on from a parked-up police car, reading more in to it than there is, and begins to follow from a distance. Tina notices that it's Kirsty driving the police car which is flashing its lights behind theirs. Refusing to pull over, Tina decides to drive to the police station instead. Tyrone's uneasy. Frank arranges to have Peter and Carla followed by Trish the mystery woman, a private investigator. Tina's racing car is followed by Kirsty's police car, sirens blaring, lights flashing. Tyrone is panicking and Tina won't pull over. Tina slams on the brakes at a red light. The police car crashes heavily in to the back of Tina and Tyrone's car. Peeving Dev, Sunita impulsively accepts the offer of a part-time job in the Rovers from Stella. Tyrone and Tina wake in the crashed car as an ambulance pulls up. Back from the solicitor's, Steve and Tracy tell Becky her deal with Lloyd for Street Cars isn't worth the paper it's written on. Becky picks up the cheque Steve has chucked on the desk and leaves, promising to wipe the smile off Tracy's face. Frank tells Sally about the private investigator. A paramedic tells Tyrone and Tina that nothing seems to be broken. Tyrone is alarmed to see Kirsty lying unconscious in her car, blood on her face, in a bad way. Cast Regular cast *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor Guest cast *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor *Trish Davidson - Clare Wille *Paramedic - James Lauren Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Viaduct Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Unknown streets in Weatherfield *40 Stanley Drive, Didsbury - Living room, kitchen and garden Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger, Tracy Caudle and Amanda Foster as Stunt Doubles, and Richard Hammatt as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kirsty sees Tina and Tyrone going out together and pursues them in her police car - with disastrous results; Frank hires a private investigator to follow Peter and Carla; Becky learns that her deal with Lloyd for Street Cars is worthless; and Sunita receives a tempting offer from Stella. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,410,000 viewers (10th place). Notable dialogue Sunita Alahan: "You think being stuck behind this counter with you is quality time?" Dev Alahan: "What would you prefer to call it, Princess?" Sunita Alahan: "How about we call it a day?" Category:2012 episodes